


never hurt you

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Brother/Brother Incest, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Georgie found some of Bill’s writing that he really didn’t want him to see.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a fill for [this](https://derrykink.dreamwidth.org/826.html?thread=5434#cmt5434) kink meme prompt.

Coming home to Georgie sitting on the floor papers thrown all about him was mildly startling to say the least, “Shouldn’t you still be in school?”

“Coach’s sick,” his voice was low and he was clearly paying more attention to what he was reading than Bill, “Practice cancelled for today.”

“You won’t miss it that much,” Bill smiled hoping to god that was schoolwork piled on his lap and all around him, “You hardly need to practice anyway.”

Sure, Georgie was missing an arm but he was also the best damn pitcher in the state. Bill didn’t know much about sports, he didn’t like them growing up, but he wouldn’t be surprised if practice was just a formality for Georgie at this point. He was perfect in ways that delighted his coach and promised scholarships a plenty. Bill hardly knew the rules of the game but watching he could tell he was flawless (of course he was more so observing other ideal traits of Georgie’s when watching him play).

Georgie didn’t look up, “Do you want to rape me?”

Breathing suddenly switched to a manual function, “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Because this was hidden away pretty well, I only found it by chance, and you’ve never mentioned it even though it’s pretty long and you usually make me read all of your projects and despite its length every scene seems to be like,” he groped around for a paper on the floor, “Jordan’s throat was already raw from the thorough fucking Will gave it that morning before he left for school. The last thing he needed was to scream his head off as his big brother violated him from behind whispering into his hair about how hot it was when struggled. How hard it made him. How at this rate Jordan was going to make him come faster than a teenager.”

Bill couldn’t say anything. Reminding Georgie that scene ended with Will making Jordan soothing tea and tucking him into bed seemed like the wrong idea. As would explaining even though Bill was sure out of context that draft was… misleading.

He had certainly been having thoughts about Georgie he shouldn’t be having. More and more until it began to drive him insane. Maybe that was the wrong way to put it considering that having those thoughts in the first place was surely a sign of insanity.

In all honestly his actual fantasies about Georgie, the thoughts that came to him in the shower or the dead of night and wouldn’t leave him alone until he had made him come to them, were quite different than the content of the story. It was mostly gentle lovemaking under the covers while Georgie sighed sweet enjoying the new sensations, mutual handjobs while watching tv on lazy Saturday mornings, and blowjobs giggled all the way though.

He had started writing the grotesque thing Georgie was now reading in an attempt to do something with those thoughts, but his characters got away from him. Thinking had been his undoing. Jordan was just a normal teenage boy, why the fuck would he want his big brother? But Will was already the sort of monster who wanted to fuck his kid brother senseless. He had no moral backbone or standards and since he was a foul beast, well… Despite the ugly turn it wasn’t like Bill hadn’t written this with one hand on his cock at all times.

“I hear you sometimes. Moaning my name from your room after midnight. You usually wake me up. You’re quiet enough about it, but I’m a light sleeper. I see the way you look at me. I’m not dumb. I’ve actually had to stop myself a few times from going out of the shower straight into your room wearing nothing because well, I imagined you imagined something nicer and— I’m going to ask one more time,” he looked up at Bill’s face, “Do you want to rape me?”

“I would never hurt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
